waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash the Wonder Dog (character)/Gallery
Images of Flash the Wonder Dog from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Wonders1.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog barking and howling to the "rescue" Wonders2.jpg|Flash joined by Conrad Cockatoo Flashrescue.jpg|Flash and Conrad to the "rescue" Wonders3.jpg Wonders4.jpg Wonders5.jpg Wonders7.jpg Wonders8.jpg Wonders9.jpg|Flash's stunt double; Sam Wonders10.jpg|"Thanks for doing the hard stuff, Sam. I'll take over from here." Wonders11.jpg Wonders12.jpg Wonders13.jpg Wonders14.jpg Wonders15.jpg Wonders16.jpg Wonders17.jpg Wonders18.jpg|Flash whimpering Wonders19.jpg|Flash afraid of heights Wonders20.jpg Wonders21.jpg Wonders22.jpg Wonders23.jpg|Flash kidnapped by Fat Cat's Gang Wonders24.jpg Wonders25.jpg Wonders26.jpg|Flash meeting Dale; his #1 fan Wonders27.jpg Wonders28.jpg Wonders29.jpg|"Hey, little fella." Wonders30.jpg|"Who are you?" Wonders31.jpg Wonders32.jpg Wonders33.jpg Wonders34.jpg|Flash escaping Mepps Wonders35.jpg Wonders36.jpg Wonders37.jpg Wonders38.jpg|Flash scared Wondersfall.jpg Wonders39.jpg Wonders40.jpg Wonders41.jpg Wonders42.jpg Wonders43.jpg Wonders44.jpg Wonders45.jpg Wonders46.jpg Wonders47.jpg Wonders48.jpg Wonders49.jpg Wonders50.jpg Wonders51.jpg Wonders52.jpg Wonders53.jpg Wonders54.jpg Wonders55.jpg Wonders56.jpg Wonders57.jpg Wonders58.jpg|Flash hanging on to his cape Wonders59.jpg Wonders60.jpg Wonders61.jpg Wonders62.jpg Wonders63.jpg Flash the Wonderdog Hanging Cape.png|"Hurry!" Wonders64.jpg|Flash's cape torn apart Wonders65.jpg Wonders66.jpg Wonders67.jpg Wonders68.jpg Wonders69.jpg Wonders70.jpg Wonders71.jpg|Flash hanging on to a pipe Wonders72.jpg Wonders73.jpg Wonders74.jpg Wonders75.jpg Wonders76.jpg Wonders77.jpg Wonders78.jpg|"I can't!" Wonders79.jpg Wonders80.jpg Wonders81.jpg|"I'm too scared!" Wonders82.jpg Wonders83.jpg Wonders84.jpg Wonders85.jpg Wonders86.jpg Wonders87.jpg Wonders88.jpg Wonders89.jpg Wonders90.jpg Wonders91.jpg Wonders92.jpg Wonders93.jpg Wonders94.jpg Wonders95.jpg Wonders96.jpg Wonders97.jpg Wonders98.jpg Wonders99.jpg Wonders100.jpg|Oomph! Wonders101.jpg Wonders102.jpg Wonders103.jpg Wonders104.jpg Wonders105.jpg Wonders106.jpg Wonders107.jpg Wonders108.jpg Wonders109.jpg Wonders110.jpg Wonders111.jpg Wonders112.jpg|"Bye, little fella." Wonders113.jpg|Flash intrigued by Dale's disappointed look Wonders114.jpg|"What's the matter with him?" Wonders115.jpg Wonders116.jpg Wonders117.jpg Wonders118.jpg|"And I let him down." Wonders119.jpg Wonders120.jpg The_truth.jpg|Flash sadly and regretfully revealing the truth to Dale about himself: "Sorry, little fella but, I'm no hero. I'm just a TV actor." Wonders121.jpg|Flash going back home Wonders122.jpg|"Well, thanks again. And bye." Wonders123.jpg Wonders126.jpg Wonders127.jpg Wonders128.jpg Wonders129.jpg Wonders130.jpg Wonders131.jpg Wonders132.jpg Wonders133.jpg Wonders134.jpg Wonders135.jpg Wonders136.jpg Wonders137.jpg Wonders138.jpg|Flash being chased by an angry mob. Wonders139.jpg Wonders140.jpg Wonders141.jpg Wonders142.jpg Wonders143.jpg Wonders144.jpg Wonders145.jpg Wonders152.jpg Wonders154.jpg Wonders155.jpg Wonders156.jpg Wonders157.jpg Wonders158.jpg Wonders159.jpg Wonders160.jpg Wonders161.jpg Wonders162.jpg Wonders163.jpg Wonders164.jpg Wonders165.jpg Wonders166.jpg|Fleeing Flash Wonders167.jpg Wonders168.jpg Wonders169.jpg Wonders170.jpg Wonders171.jpg Wonders172.jpg Wonders173.jpg Wonders174.jpg Wonders175.jpg Wonders176.jpg Wonders177.jpg Wonders178.jpg Wonders179.jpg Wonders180.jpg|Flash panting Wonders181.jpg Wonders182.jpg Wonders183.jpg Wonders184.jpg Wonders185.jpg Wonders186.jpg Wonders187.jpg Wonders188.jpg Wonders189.jpg Wondersdizzy.jpg Wonders190.jpg Wonders191.jpg|Flash dizzy Wonders192.jpg Wonders193.jpg Wonders194.jpg Wonders195.jpg Wonders196.jpg Wonders197.jpg Wonders198.jpg Wonders206.jpg|"Oh, I hate heights." Wonders207.jpg Wonders208.jpg|"I really hate heights!" Wonders209.jpg Wonders210.jpg Wonders211.jpg Wonders213.jpg Wonders214.jpg|"Hey! That's me..." Wonders215.jpg Wonders216.jpg|"... or somebody trying to be me." Wonders217.jpg Wonders218.jpg Wonders219.jpg Wonders220.jpg Wonders221.jpg Wonders222.jpg Wonders223.jpg|"Sometimes you just gotta scare the fear out of you." Wonders224.jpg|Flash encouraged by Dale to save Conrad from a Flash impostor Wonders225.jpg Wonders226.jpg Wonders227.jpg|Flash finally facing his fear of heights Wonders231.jpg Wonders232.jpg|Flash and Chip 'n Dale to the rescue Wonders233.jpg Wonders234.jpg Wonders235.jpg Wonders236.jpg Wonders237.jpg|Flash! Who is this impostor? Wonders238.jpg Wonders239.jpg|Flash to Conrad's rescue and revealing the Flash impostor to everyone Wonders240.jpg Wonders241.jpg Wonders242.jpg Wonders243.jpg|Fat Cat nabs Conrad. Wonders246.jpg Wonders247.jpg Wonders248.jpg Wonders249.jpg Wonders250.jpg|Flash blocked by Fat Cat's gang Wonders253.jpg Wonders254.jpg Wonders255.jpg Wonders256.jpg Wonders257.jpg Wonders258.jpg Wonders259.jpg Wonders260.jpg Wonders261.jpg Wonders262.jpg Wonders263.jpg|Flash cheered, applauded, and congratulated Wonders264.jpg|"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Wonders265.jpg Wonders266.jpg Wonders 267.jpg|"I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for helping me look like a hero!" Wonders268.jpg Wonders269.jpg Wonders270.jpg Wonders271.jpg Wonders272.jpg Wonders273.jpg Wonders274.jpg Wonderslick.jpg Affection.jpg|Flash showing gratitude and affection to the Rescue Rangers Wonders275.jpg Wonders276.jpg Wonders277.jpg Wonders278.jpg Wonders279.jpg Wonders280.jpg Wonders281.jpg Wonders282.jpg|Flash awarded honorary membership in the Rescue Rangers Wonders283.jpg Wonders284.jpg Flash the Wonderdog Talking.jpg Wonders285.jpg Wonders286.jpg Wonders287.jpg Friendship.jpg|Flash showing gratitude and affection to Chip 'n Dale again in return and unnoticeably awarding them honorary "wonder dogs": "Aw, I wish I could do something for you guys." Wonders288.jpg Wonders289.jpg Wonders290.jpg Wonders291.jpg Wonders292.jpg Wonders293.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries